Ukulele Lake (Transcript)
This article is a transcript 'of the Brandy and Eddie episode '"Ukulele Lake" 'from Season 1, which aired on August 17, 2019. * ''Waves from the Title Card Flash from the Screen to Open the Cinematic. The Episode Begins At A Fresh Soothing lake Known as "Geasy Modern Lake", Zoom into the Docks area, Brandy is seen Outside Waiting For Carly to be done in the Restroom Changing, In His Swimming Trunks * '''Brandy: ''on the Restroom Door Hmm?, Carly, Are you Almost Done in there? I'm Waiting For You so We Can Spend the Majority Fun out The Lake? * '''Carly: 'in the Restroom I'm Ready! * Brandy: '''Oooh! * '''Carly: ''The Doors As Perfume Dusts Go's Through Revealing Her In her Swimming Outfit, Cutes Up, Blinking, She is seen Wearing Blue Royal Bikini suit with Smile Emoji faces, Back side, Her Tail Wiggles Gleefully, Blushing, and Walks Over to Brandy'' * Brandy: ''In Love, His Ears Tower Up, And Chuckling in Love, Flurting'' * Carly: ''Walking To Him, A Group of Insects, Butterfly's, Ladybugs, and Birds, See Her Appearance And Flurt with her As Well, Goes Up to Brandy Well, Brandy, How Do I Look? ''Straight Up, And Smiles Cutely, Blinking, Blushing * Brandy: ''love You Look! Sweet! Adorable! And The Prettiest Girl I've Ever Seen! ''Kisses Her on the Head * Carly: ''Gasps and Sweetly Hugs Him'' Oh, Brandy!, That Is The Most Sweetest Thing You've Ever Said! Thank You! * Brandy: 'Daww, You're Welcome ''Her as Well * 'Carly: '''Okay, Let's Head Over Our Boat To Get Our Stuff Ready To Play My Love Music! ''Over to The Boat * '''Brandy: ''Along Too Way Ahead Of You! * ''the Docks, Carly Is Seen Cleaning Out the Rest of The Old Fish Items used on The Boat, Brandy Get's Carly's Instruments, A Ukulele, A Sound Recorder, and A Musical Peace Guitar * Carly ''out the Rest of the Fishes, Finds an Old smelly Dead Fish Eek! ''It In the Lake, Grossed Out, The Boat is Seen Ready for Take off Alright, That's All of It In the Boat Seat Have You Finished Getting My In Instruments Set Up, Brandy?, I'm Excited! * Brandy: '''It's Getting Set Up Now ''in The Recorder Player In, Gives the Ukulele To Carly, who Gasps In Joy ''There! How's That, Pretty Amazing Ain't It? * '''Carly: ''Brightly And Claps in pure Joy Ooooooh! YAY!! I Love This So Much! Were Gonna Have the Best Music I'll Ever Play! * '''Brandy:' On Top of the Boat Edge and Points Out Like a Captain ''Onward! To The Lake Fields and A Wonderful Watery Trip We Go! ''Giggles In Laughter, Seeing Brandy acting like He's The Leader of the Boat, The Boat Starts up the Engine and Sails, However, The Rope is Still Caught in the Pole Brandy Forgot to Take off, The Boat Fully Sails But Pulls The Dock With the Rope Caught tangled, It Creeks and The Rope Suddenly Starts to Break Lose Grip and Breaks In Half, Releasing the Boat Sailing off In the Process * Carly and Brandy: ''It's Finally Released, Cheer YAY! ''Sailing, The Insects From Earlier See Their Trip Go On and Try To Follow Them to See Carly's Cute Appearance * Scene Changes To the Alley Of Lily Pads and Flowers, Floating Across The Waves, They Get Pushed Away when their Boat Rows By Them, In the Boat, Carly Prepares For Her Ukulele Music While Brandy Takes Closer Pictures Around The Lake * Carly: ''The Fresh Air of The Lake, Satisfied Ahh, Don't You Just Love The Fresh and Sweet Smell Of This Beautiful Lake! ''down to See Flowers Floating Across the Lily Pads, Cute Voice ''There So Cute! ''Them Blooming Up, Gasps In Excitement ''Oooooh! YES!!, Bloom My Cuties! Bloom! ''Bloom and All Pop Out Huge Flowers, Soft Voice Awwww, Brandy Take A Look At These! * Brandy: ''Comes'' Huh? * Carly: ''Voice, Her Eyes Start To Glitter Up In Joy There so Adorable♥ * '''Brandy: 'To See, And Also Feels Joy ''Ooooh! Look At Em, There So Cute Together with Those Lily Pads♥. ''an idea ''Hey! I Know, Why Not You Play one of You're Sweetly Musics To Bring Peace to The Whole Lake!, We Can even Add Friends! * '''Carly: 'In An Idea ''That's A Great Idea! I Would Want Friends to See My Music! Let's Do It! * '''Carly and Brandy: 'Cheer ''YIPEEEEEE!! ''[''Scene Changes to Carly with Her Ukulele In Hands Ready to Play her Music]'' * Carly: Her Ukulele To See if It Works for The Lake, It Makes Peaceful Music, And She Is Excited Alright! This Is Gonna Be FUN! All of the Lake Creatures will Know My Music Is Perfection! This Goes to You my Bestest Friend! * Brandy: ''and Blushes Awwww♥ * '''Carly:' So, Which Music Do You Want me To Play First? * Brandy: '''Um?..I Was Kinda Thinking We Should Pick The Music Called "SeaLakes In the Sooth". * '''Carly: Hmm?..Well I Was Kinda Thinking We Should Go With The Music I Love For You! "Lakes Are in Love!" * Brandy: ''Gasps'' That's The Perfect Music I WANTED! Play For Me My Sweet Friend! * Carly: ''Excited OKAY!! ''To Almost Play * Brandy: 'A-One! and A-Two! AND A-THREE!! ''Excited * A Moment Pause, Carly's Music Has Now Begun, Her Instrument Sounds Include A Ukulele Song, with Much more Talented Song Notes Going through the Ukulele...As it Continues, They Row by a Flower Field floating on the Water, Several Bees going through The Flowers hear Her Cute Singing and All Go To Follow her Singing Trails * '''Carly: ''Blissfully ''♪